Strong As A Willow Tree
by ninjagirlA2O
Summary: Living in New York with her parents' friend, Sarah, Willow has been trying to find her guardian, Hamato Yoshi. It seems that she will never find him, until one day... Based on 2012 version Ratings between T & M
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I thought before starting the story, you might want to know about the ocs. Well, here they are

* * *

Name; Willow Kodachi

age; 15

hair; jet-black with green and blue hights; a long strand

of pure white hidden

eyes; jade

heritage; ½ japanese, ¼ chinese, and ¼ white (her grandfather on her mother's side was an american)

Likes; training, the rest will be revealed in the story

fear; her powers might hurt the ones she cares about, Shredder

Clothes: Wears a mid-length light blue dress with cherry blossom print, green leggings, red and blue Nike shoes, and a sterling silver dyed jade dragon necklace

history; Willow lost her father when she was five and lost her mother on her ninth birthday. Since then, she's been living with a friend of her parents, Sarah O'neil . Her mission is to find her guardian, Hamato Yoshi. She is also the last warrior of the Eternal jade dragon. Her companion is a baby jade dragon she called Jeido, which means 'jade' in japanese (fitting, if i do say so myself). She is also a sociopath, except for Sarah.

favorite color; sapphire

Crush: Leo

Powers: unknown

Other Ocs will be if requested


	2. Chapter 2

This oc was created by **XxWolfMan95xX, who i am proud to say is included in my story**

 **Name: Sarah O'Neil**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age:32**

 **Appearance:**

 **Human: Peach skin with jade colored eyes, and long brown hair that goes down to her mid-back, along with bangs that reaches her chin.**

 **Mutant: A Fox Humanoid with a regular fox coat, with jade green eyes.**

 **Clothing:**

 **Human: A white shirt with a grey hoodie. Dark blue jeans that stops mid leg. Black and White canvas. A necklace of the symbol for family in Japanese.**

 **Mutant: A grey kimono with cherry blossoms, along with her necklace.**

 **Likes: Singing, Ninjitsu, Her family, Her friends, Hanging out with the turtles, Spending time with Splinter, and Reading.**

 **Dislikes: Shredder, Anyone who hurts those close to her heart, Abuse, Her father, and the Rat King.**

 **History:**

 **She was childhood friends with Hamoto Yoshi, who she introduced to her friend Tang Shen. After Hamoto Yoshi and Tang Shen were married, Yoshi gave Sarah a necklace with his families symbol on it. They exchanged letters over the years, telling each other what has happened over the years. When Sarah heard about the burning of the Hamoto house, she became heart-broken at the loss of her precious friends, and she blames herself for it. She moved to new York to live with her older brother, Kirby and his daughter April. She thought that she could forget the pain. Little did she know of the reunion that was coming, as well as the adventure.**

 **P.S. She has feelings for Splinter, but she gave up her own happiness for his. Cause that's the kind of person she is.**

 **Favorite Color: Jade Green**

 **Crush: Master Splinter**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I thought before starting the story, you might want to know about the ocs. Well, here they are

* * *

Name; Willow Kodachi

age; 15

hair; jet-black with green and blue hights; a long strand

of pure white hidden

eyes; jade

heritage; ½ japanese, ¼ chinese, and ¼ white (her grandfather on her mother's side was an american)

Likes; training, the rest will be revealed in the story

fear; her powers might hurt the ones she cares about, Shredder

Clothes: Wears a mid-length light blue dress with cherry blossom print, green leggings, red and blue Nike shoes, and a sterling silver dyed jade dragon necklace

history; Willow lost her father when she was five and lost her mother on her ninth birthday. Since then, she's been living with a friend of her parents, Sarah O'neil . Her mission is to find her guardian, Hamato Yoshi. She is also the last warrior of the Eternal jade dragon. Her companion is a baby jade dragon she called Jeido, which means 'jade' in japanese (fitting, if i do say so myself). She is also a sociopath, except for Sarah.

favorite color; sapphire

Crush: Leo

Powers: unknown

Other Ocs will be if requested

This oc was created by **XxWolfMan95xX, who i am proud to say is included in my story**

 **Name: Sarah O'Neil**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age:32**

 **Appearance:**

 **Human: Peach skin with jade colored eyes, and long brown hair that goes down to her mid-back, along with bangs that reaches her chin.**

 **Mutant: A Fox Humanoid with a regular fox coat, with jade green eyes.**

 **Clothing:**

 **Human: A white shirt with a grey hoodie. Dark blue jeans that stops mid leg. Black and White canvas. A necklace of the symbol for family in Japanese.**

 **Mutant: A grey kimono with cherry blossoms, along with her necklace.**

 **Likes: Singing, Ninjitsu, Her family, Her friends, Hanging out with the turtles, Spending time with Splinter, and Reading.**

 **Dislikes: Shredder, Anyone who hurts those close to her heart, Abuse, Her father, and the Rat King.**

 **History:**

 **She was childhood friends with Hamato Yoshi, who she introduced to her friend Tang Shen. After Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen were married, Yoshi gave Sarah a necklace with his family's symbol on it. They exchanged letters over the years, telling each other what has happened over the years. When Sarah heard about the burning of the Hamoto house, she became heart-broken at the loss of her precious friends, and she blames herself for it. She moved to new York to live with her older brother, Kirby and his daughter April. She thought that she could forget the pain. Little did she know of the reunion that was coming, as well as the adventure.**

 **P.S. She has feelings for Splinter, but she gave up her own happiness for his. Cause that's the kind of person she is.**

 **Favorite Color: Jade Green**

 **Crush: Master Splinter**

Hey, guys! This is my first fanfic on TMNT! Just a reminder: I DO NOT OWN TMNT!

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a peaceful day. The wind breezed through the fields near a clear blue creek. A child's laughter rang in the clearing of the by a dark blue house. "Willow! Willow!" a voice called out. "*Kite, okāsan!"

Out of the fields, a nine-year old girl came running. She kept running until she'd reached the first step of the porch. She bent down, brushing away any remaining dust or bits of plant on her light blue dress. After checking her dress a few times, she straightened up and walked up the porch stairs. On top of the porch, a middle age woman stood there, wearing a blue long sleeve cheongsam with black pants and black flats. Her black hair was pulled back into a traditional chinese bun and her sapphire eyes looking straight at her little warrior.

The girl face the woman and then bowed her head. "*Wǒ zài zhèlǐ, māmā" she said in chinese. She lifted her head to see the woman's face, pulled into a gentle, warm smile.

"Willow, it's time to come inside" the woman said. "*Hai, haha" she said with a sweet smile. She walked past her mother, humming a happy tune. Her mother followed closely behind, but stopped as she reached the door. She turned her head; eyes darting every which way scanning the fields. With her eyes narrowing, you could feel the icy cold stare. The smile that had brought sunshine turned into a hard, bitter scowl as dead as winter. "I am certain someone is here. I can feel it." Closing her eyes, she did a mental scan. Over 72 kilometers east of the house, she saw a steel grey aura behind the bushes. Alongside it, she sense thousands of different color auras, each clouded in black. _Saki_ , she hissed. Instantly, her scowl turned into a deadly frown. "I believe its time. And so soon. But I know this; I have prepared Willow for a day such as this." She sighed, out of sorrow and concern. "I just hope she is ready." Shaking her head, she went inside her home.

Had she lingered a bit, she would known her suspicions were correct. For deep in the woods that surrounded their house, hiding in the shadows, a masculine figure wearing metal armor, hiding behind some bushes. Kneeling besides him, a black clothed figure, whispered, "Master Shredder, why are we hiding in the bushes watching Yanyu and Willow Kodachi?" "Because Yanyu knows who posses the Eternal Dragon of Jade. And with person, with training and guidance, will make us unstoppable. I had a Foot soldier here and found out that the Warrior of the Eternal Dragon of Jade is no other than…." A sharp object flew towards them, making them duck. Shredder stood up and looked at the object pinned to a tree behind them. A shuriken. _She knows_ , he thought. "Send in the Foot", he told the black figure next to him. It nodded, standing up, and disappear into the shadows.

Shredder stared at the house as the Foot soldier left. "Just you wait, Yanyu. This time I will finish you off and take the Warrior of the Eternal Dragon of Jade."

* * *

Yanyu Kodachi snapped her eyes open, gasping for air. _Saki, along with his clan, are going to strike at midnight. I just hope the shuriken I sent will tell him to back off. If it's not enough, I don't know how much I can take. Sometimes being a shaman can have it's limits._ she thought.

"Māmā?" She turned her head at her bedroom door. Peering out the slide door, was her daughter. "What is it, my lotus blossom?" "Are you feeling ok? You've been acting strange since you came inside." She smiled at her daughter's concern for her. "I believe it was the thought of your father." _That is partly true. But I can't tell my daughter that it was because I know Saki is coming after her because of her power. She shouldn't learn about her powers and the responsibility bestowed on her until she's fifteen._ While she lost in thought, Willow walked up to her mother and sat down beside her. Yanyu broke out of her train of thought when she heard sniffling. Yanyu turned to the source and looked at her daughter. "Is something troubling you, my child?" Willow nodded her head. Yanyu took her hand under her daughter's chin, she gently lifted it, turning her head facing her. She was surprised at the sight of her tearstained face. "What is wrong?" Willow sniffed.

"It's nothing. I just wish that Otōsan was here." Yanyu knew what she meant. Willow was only five when Kenta, her father, was killed. So she doesn't remember him very well. She sighed. _My lotus blossom is about to something else today._ She thought. "Willow" The little girl casted her puffy jaden at her mother's sapphire blue eyes. "I am certain your father would want you to be happy on your birthday." "Really?" Yanyu smiled, running her hand through her soft jet black hair with natural blue and green highlights. "I am most certain."

"Now you must go and prepare the tea. I believe I heard the kettle whistling." With that note, Willow left to prepare her favorite tea. As she left, Yanyu walked up to a chinese painting of dragons, each a different color; blue, red, orange, purple, yellow, crimson, and dark grey. In the center was a blue jade dragon surround by a pure white light. Touching the blue jade dragon, she whispered, "Lóng shì wǒmen de xiàngdǎo." The dragon started to glow and the wall around the picture moved, revealing a secret room. Entering inside, she looked around till she found found it; a cherrywood chest painted with sakura blossoms.

Opening the chest, she took out : an old japanese army backpack, two old japanese notebooks that Kenta wrote about each different technique of ninjutsu, two old chinese notebooks based on the mystic arts, a Chinese Dragon Pendant Refillable Leather Journal, a navy blue Multi-Purpose Fleece Throw Blanket Black with Built in Bag, and several changes of clothes. Packing into the backpack, she set it down and looked up to the shelf above it. On it were three parcels that she had planned to give Willow on her thirteenth birthday. Unfortunately, because Saki had found them, it looked like it was going have to be today. She just hoped that Willow will understand what lies ahead of her.

* * *

Stay tune for part 2!

And please, rate and review … or is it the other way around?

Translation;

Kite, okāsan!- japanese- Coming, Mother!

Wǒ zài zhèlǐ, māmā- traditional chinese- I am here, Mother

Hai, haha- japanese- Yes, Mother

Māmā?- traditional chinese- Mother?

Lóng shì wǒmen de xiàngdǎo- traditional chinese- The dragons are our guide


	4. authors notice

Hi, everyone! NinjaGirlA20 here. Its nearly the end of the school year for me, so I'm going to busy. So until the school year is over, I'm going to pause on writing stories for now. But i might make some updates now and then. Can't be certain though. Peace out!


End file.
